108479-the-problem-with-credd-and-servers
Content ---- ---- I think the concern is that there is a a chance that all of these players could all sign on at the same time. Since there is not much sample data to say. Its very possible a new content patch would bring back all these players that have these type of limbo accounts, and once servers are merged you can't really un merge them. | |} ---- ---- Server admins don't think this way, which is why when everyone DOES log in at the same time the server crashes. Admins (like me!) attempt to predict PEAK concurrency, just like Dea said. If that concurrency is consistently above half of the server's overhead, you can't consolidate it safely. Building servers to accommodate max potential concurrency is a terrible financial decision. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The sys admin reply would be: "So, when y'all planning the next drop? You dudes think it's gonna cause another concurrency spike? 'Cause that could be pretty messy if yer merged server hits 120% capacity the next time you hand out new stuff. What's our plan if THAT happens?" | |} ---- ---- "I'm not going to play and just hope people play so I can feel I should be playing when I do actually someday play", basically? | |} ---- ---- Simple. They want money. | |} ---- ---- ---- No I'll be back after the server merge. If there isn't a server merge it won't matter anyway cause it will be a dead game. Duhhh. | |} ---- ---- ---- Problems 1. What if people see queues and leave? Someone having 2 hours to play won't spent 1 hour and a half waiting for the queue to end 2. People are invested in their guilds and their friends. Your suggestion would be to allow them to leave to not a full realm, but who would even take that? 3. What do you do if a person is an altoholic and he already has characters onthe server he got merged into? Tell him to destroy his extra characters? Don't pretend to know more than the staff of the game. | |} ---- the people crying for server mergers are not thinking about any of that. it is all selfish and just so THEY get what they want. 1. add more damn servers...worked at launch!!!!! 2. screw your friends!!! 3. sucks to be you, I want people to kill in pvp/raid with. your alts all deserve to be deleted!!! so for the people wanting merges... those are not problems...at least not for them | |} ---- 1. If people start see ques in a game that they haven't seen in a long time. I guarantee you that they will be interested in logging back in and not leaving. 2. Why would merging servers make a guild disband and people leave their friends if there are more people? If the guild was disbanded because they gotten into a higher population server, then guess what they weren't "invested" in their guild. 3. If they are Altholics (Like myself) they would have no problem leaving max characters and pick and choosing which will stay in a newer merged servers. If anything they would be WILLING to make more characters. Any of your nitpicks are minor and have no problems or correlation with the game. Guess what happens if we keep low pop servers. Low pop means nobody to do anything with in a MMO. Nobody to do anything with, people leave. No People = Dead game. Dead game>>>>>>>those three hypotheticals. Server mergers are needed. | |} ---- Not saying that there is no ghost town servers butThunderfoot is far from beeing a ghost town. So here it goes for your everything else. | |} ---- ----